Night at the Closing
by Laugh231
Summary: London 2012 is closing. Security risks and our favourite couple doing their usual thing.


**Disclaimer- Everything Twilight related is strictly Mrs Meyer's it is not my fault that the characters she has created so is useful in so many ways.**

**Hey Guys**

**This is olympics inspired- I saw the closing ceremony and bang I whipped out my laptop straight away.**

* * *

I see him in this sea consisting of top-of-the-notch athletes and when our eyes connect, he gives me a lazy grin and manoeuvred his way towards me next to my brother.

"Hey Isabella" He said with alcohol boosted ego.

"Hey Edward"

"Dude, normally when people use the full name in front of my sis, she gets into ninja mode and throws a kitty scratch- how come you done it at least a few times and those when I wasn't in guardian supervision" Emmett wiggles his brows. "How do you do that man? She's like a shy school girl with you here" he finishes his sentence with a wink.

"Argghhhh" I scrub one of my hands over my face. "I'm gon na go and get into the stadium before you embarrass me some more" I say and turns in direction of the entrance to the public audience.

"Nah, you're coming with us" Edward puts his hand over my shoulder and holds me in place to stop me from leaving.

"What? I'm not one of the athletes, I can't go in there" I say.

"Here" He releases me and I take it was a sign that I talked some sense into his drunken state. But instead as I turn my back and head back in the right direction he pauses me again and hangs something over my head to rest it onto my neck. "Sorted" Edward says.

I look down to see that it's a security pass- Edward's security pass.

"What?..." I begin to argue. It's inappropriate and it's breaking rules- if people from the Olympics find out Edward could get into serious trouble for mishandling important stuff like this. And he would need a security pass to gain entry.

But he stops my argument before I found even formulate the right words to put my thoughts into a sentence.

"It's fine, just join our party- it'll be lonely for you by yourself up there while Emmett and Jasper and I are down on ground celebrating. Beside it's not like I need the pass." He cocks his brows and gives me the look.

It's true, people know Edward so I doubt they will deny him access if he says that he lost it or forgot it.

"But it's not my pass it's yours. I'll get denied when I get in there." I say and begin to get Edward's pass off hanging on my neck.

"One last time Bella" He uses my preferred name this time I notice. "It'll be fine just stay close and flip the pass like this" He flips the pass so that his details are facing my chest and the back of the pass is showing- with nothing that will tell people that this pass belongs to Edward Cullen. "Keeping it like that all night- the officials will just think you're some newbie in our team that has yet to be acknowledged with worldwide popularity." He says and smile with his alcohol induced lazy smirk.

"Yeah come on Bells- we get to walk in together. I bet if we tell mom and dad about it they'll drop their jaws" Emmett adds to persuade me which works because about thirty minutes later I find myself at the stadium entrance where our country is just about to be announced and our team starts to make entrance behind other countries being introduced earlier on.

When I set my first foot into the actual stadium I can't believe I am actually doing this. But with one of Edward's arms hanging off my shoulders to my right and Emmett holding my hand to the left, even Jasper is just one step behind walking behind me, all nervous feelings goes away and I begin to enjoy myself in the crowd.

The whole thing is like a party and I feel so honoured to be around these people even though I didn't actually do anything to deserve to actually be here.

It is so crazy and Edward keeps his arm over my shoulder during most of the night, but sometime he leaves me to mingle with others, but we sneak some subtle, some not-so-subtle glances at each other during those times.

"Come on" Edward says taking my hand in the crowd as we begin to file out of the stadium for the closing. He tugs on and pulls me through the crowd.

After minutes of attempts to get out of the stadium we finally got out and he gives me a long satisfying kiss.

"Say you're mine" He says, and he gives me a mischievous look with his eyes consisting of forest hues.

"Edward..." I begin but he interrupts me before I could get any further. It is such a sudden thing I am complete shocked by his words.

"Be mine" He pleads and give me a crooked smile.

"I'm yours" And I lose it with these looks he is giving me- so unfair, so hypnotising and so daring.

I'm surely going insane...

* * *

**This is completely on the spot. I complete loathe the olympics period (Even though I live in England- when all Olympic related stuff came on, it brought an a new found hate for the thing which is not good) completely loath it I just saw the vast amount of athletes and the security risk expressed in the story which kinda got my interest- don't ask why because I'm just a funny nut.**

**Haven't done any editing so therefore please ignore them as I will be editing it and I've got more to add.**

**I have planned a lot more but my fingers are aching and I got other stuff to do so I thought I'll post the essential part while it is the right date and come back to it later. -Don't ask why the same date I told you I'm a funny nut.**

**This should be a O/S therefore... (do finish the sentence as I don't even know what I'm about to say.)**

**Don't expect you to review or anything because it simply is me and my thoughts running wild for the first time since the bad stuff has happened.**

**Hasta la Vista Olympics. Kiss ma ass... Not looking forward to Rio 2016**

**Good night. **

**Oh, and if there is anyone out there who knows about how olympics it won't be me, so don't bite my head off for being wrong- because a girl's imagination is just nuts.**


End file.
